Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-34288720-20191230013105/@comment-27491355-20200208194939
1- Orion não tem média por ter pouca aparição|não ter uma comic própria: Isso é um mito, o Orion tem uma grande quantia de aparições durante o New 52, ele tem o suficiente para formular uma média, mas está nem de longe está voltada a um nível Sistema Solar. Os melhores feitos dele são na fase Rebirth, outro mito que você mencionou é que bastava ele ser um "super ser" para o feito ser coerente, existe uma grande diferença entre ser um "Super Ser", um "Ser Normal" e "Ser Sistema Solar". Não a qualquer prova de Sistema Solar nessa menção. Sobre ele não precisar ter milhares de feitos, de fato ele não precisa, mas ele precisa de ter feitos proporcionais a Sistema Solar com quem escala com ele, o que ele não tem, esse NÍVEL, só é visto ali. O que novamente impossibilita o escalamento por pontos bem simples. -Diferença de Nível Representativo -Diferença de Fase -Diferença de Contextos Não tem uma resposta a isso, apenas uma tentativa de contorna sem responder. 2- Utilização da "Representação" Estamos julgando os feitos de cada momento, se uma luta se passa em nível planeta, nós vamos afirma que a luta está em nível planeta, se ela se passa em nível sistema solar, ela vai ser sistema solar. Isso só é ignorado quando o autor ele é bem direto em fazer uma luta contra outro char de média bem estabelecida para criar escadinha, Orion não tinha média, continua não tendo. O autor da história tem formas de burla isso, na Pós Crise, quando queriam representa o Superman como capaz de destruir planetas, tinha as menções de que ele estava socando com força para destruir planetas, se um autor QUER, INTENCIONA, VAI fazer uma luta nessa escala, ele encontra um meio de fazer ela acontecer, os recursos que ele tem na mão para livre criação são quase ilimitados. Mas ai, mesma fase temos o Superman se soltando na conclusão dos H'el, e na mesma fase em termos de época, eles mostraram uso de um recurso da PC: Falar a força de impacto do soco do Superman - He delivers blows that cloud topple mountains Para o Superman não ter que destruir montanhas todo o tempo, eles simplesmente mencionam: Olha, ele pode destruir montanhas. Se fosse o mesmo, o Orion teria tido essas menções mas em escala maior com Superman, mas não tem. - Which can be felt from the very center of the Earth to the farthest edges of our atmosphere . Isso é duas edições antes da luta com o Orion, mesmo autor, e a escala de o Superman se soltando nas mãos desse autor por uma ameaça para o momento maior que o Orion foi um Superman montanha|multi-continental, não a trabalho algum desse autor para essa luta com Orion ser planetaria ou qualquer coisa assim. E por favor, o contexto do Superman ameaça "universal" é bem diferente de ser feito do Superman em si. É exatamente pelo o autor não escrever histórias apenas para a gente "catar" feito que todo meu argumento tem sentido, ele representa da forma como ele quer, e ele não quis representar um combate sistema solar, e nem perto a nível planetário. 3- Sobre o drama do Superman não "destruir" tudo em todo momento Isso está ligado a um ponto simples, Superman não é representado como "Planetário"|"Sistema Solar" e nem nada perto disso em 99% de suas história, você falou algum de suma importância: O Superman não destruiu tudo ali por causa do contexto da história e personagem. Exatamente, e por isso, não teve nem de perto uma liberação de força por parte dele e do Orion proporcionais a escala sistema solar, ou algo assim. Nós julgamos o que é apresentado, não o que uma história que foi lançada depois de 4 anos vai falar sobre o nível de um feito que nada tem haver com outro. Famoso: O que A tem haver com B? Sobre o feito do Orion, continuo mantendo os dois lados possíveis: Ponto 1: Vamos considerar o ponto verdadeiro com base nisso: Kyle cria uma suposição sem resposta que foi o Orion responsável pela destruição dos mundos. Isso gera o escalamento para Orion sistema solar, e apenas. Ponto 2: O feito nada tem haver com o Orion A comic mostra que quem irradiou a energia para destruir o sistema solar foi o Golem, o Orion apenas estava no meio daquela explosão de energia do Golem Então supor o Orion como sistema solar seria errado, e o único feito nisso é sobreviver a essa energia